My lost Husbond
by janina.geml
Summary: Mein Name ist Stiles Hale. Heute wäre mein 7. Hochzeitstag. Jedoch verbringe ich diesen ohne meinen Mann schon wie die anderen 6 davor. Denn mein Mann hat mich und unsere 8 jährige Tochter Katalaya Talia Laura Hale verlassen bzw. er ist verschwunden doch ich weiß das da etwas nicht stimmt bis zu jenem Tag wo ich hoffe das ich Derek wiederfinden.


Meine Name ist Stiles Hale. Ich bin heute 25 Jahre alt. Heute ist der 22.02.2022, mein Hochzeitstag. Doch ich sitze hier alleine an meinem Arbeitsplatz. Mein Vater war zu Hause mit meiner 8 jährigen Tochter Katalaya Talia Laura Hale. Sie sah ihren Vater, mein Ehemann Derek Hale das letzte mal als sie 7 Monate alt war. Seit dem 4.09.2015 ist dieser Spurlos verschwunden. Mit jedem Tag der verstrichen ist habe ich die Hoffnung verloren ihn je wieder in meine Arme schließen zu dürfen. Wenn Katalaya mich nach ihrem Vater fragt, kann ich ihr nur Fotos oder Videos von ihm zeigen. Anfangs glaubte ich das er vielleicht eine Ausszeit von uns braucht, jedoch hatte er sich nicht einmal bei unserer Tochter gemeldet. Wenn er mich nicht mehr wollte würde ich das verstehen jedoch liebte er Katalaya über alles und er würde niemals sie so aus seinem Leben verbannen. Mein Vater hatte eine Vermisstmeldung nach ihm raus gegeben, da er ja der Sheriff von Beacon Hills ist, jedoch kam bis heute nicht heraus. Bis heute, als ich von der Arbeit kam und zu meinem Auto ging sah ich eine Notiz an meiner Windschutzscheibe kleben. Ich nahm sie nur in die Hand und wusste sofort das an diesen Zettel Blut hing ohne ihn zu öffnen den der Geruch den ich vernahm besorgte mir Bauchschmerzen. Ich hätte Anfangs vielleicht noch erklären sollen, ich bin ein Werwolf genau wie meine Tochter und auch mein Ehemann. Da Katalaya und ich beide noch Betas waren wusste ich Derek lebt noch irgendwo. Jetzt habe ich also meinen ersten Anhaltspunkt, den das Blut war seins. Ich öffne den Brief und las:

_Mr. Hale, _

_wenn sie Informationen zum Aufenthaltsort ihres Mannes wollen,_

_Treffen sie mich am alten Hale Haus. Heute um 20:00 Uhr kommen sie alleine._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Anonymus_

Ich konnte nicht Glauben was ich da las, es war die erste Spur die ich hatte um Derek zu finden. Diese konnte ich natürlich nicht verstreichen lassen. Jedoch hatte ich dabei ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl, aber ich darf ihn nicht im Stich lassen. So fuhr ich also los, meine Uhr zeigte 18:47 ich brauch ca. 15 Minuten nach Hause und 30 Minuten zum Hale Haus. So brach ich also auf dem Weg nach Hause jede Gescheindigkeitsbegrenzung die es gab. So schaffte ich es in 9 Minuten. Katalaya war noch bei meinem Vater. Ich packte für sie ein paar Klamotten zusammen. Die Uhr zeigte nun 19:17 ich sprang schnell unter die Dusche zog mich um und fuhr zu meinem Vater.

Als ich dort ankam hatte ich noch 35 Minuten Zeit bis zu unserem Treffen. Mit schwerem Herzen klopfte ich an die Tür die mir von meiner jungen Dame mit langen dunkelbraunen Haaren aufgemacht wurde diese stechend grünen Augen die mich ansahen, drangen jedes mal wieder in mein Herz hinein. Sie trug ein wunderschönes Cremefarbenes Kleid das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Es hat Ärmel die aus Spitze sind und um die Talje hat sie ein pinkfarbenen Gürtel der ihre Eh schon schlanke Figur nochmals betonte. Sie war zwar erst acht zog sie jedoch schon an wie eine ganz große. Ihr Gesicht wurde zu einem Lächeln als sie mich umschling. Ihre grünen Augen trafen meine Goldbraunen "Daddy ich hab dich so vermisst, bei Opa war es toll ich durfte mit im Polizeiwagen fahren" sagte sie voller Stolz. Ich finde es klasse wie sich mein Vater um seine Enkelin kümmert aus diesem Grund kann ich sie ihm auch anvertrauen, in der Zeit wo ich weg sein werde. "Das ist ja toll, möchtest du vielleicht etwas länger bei deinem Opa bleiben?" fragte ich sie. In der zwischen Zeit kam auch mein Dad zu uns dazu der mir einen fragenden Blick zuwurf. Ich gab ihm ein kleines jedoch voll mit Sorge drinsteckendes lächeln. "Schatz geh noch etwas spielen ich muss mit deinem Opa reden" wandte ich mich zu ihr. Sie nickte und verschwand in ihr Zimmer.

"Was ist los mein Sohn" fragte mich mein Dad. Er wusste immer wenn mich was bedrückte oder was nicht ganz in Ordnung war. Ich übergab ihm den Zettel und sagte : " Du weißt ich muss dahin, ich habe frische Kleidung für Katalaya dabei ich melde mich sobal ich mehr weiß und schau mich nicht so an ich bin vorsichtig schließlich hab ich die" ich zeigte meinem Vater meine Klauen. "Ich weiß Sohn jedoch ist morgen auch der Vollmond ich weiß zwar wie ich mit Katalaya umgehen soll jedoch ist es immer schwierig wenn du nicht da bist" sagte mein Vater ruhig. Jedoch wusste ich das er etwas Angst verspürte. " Ich rede nochmal mit ihr und lasse meinen Roten Hoddie hier dann hat sie etwas mit meinem Geruch, Katalaya Schatz komm her wir müssen schnell reden" sagte ich und rief meiner Tochter. " Papa ich will nicht das du gehst" sagte sie als ihr die Tränen in die Augen bekam. Ich streichelte ihre dunklen Locken nahm sie ein letztes mal in den Arm und sagte: " ich weiß aber es ist eine Chance deinen Daddy zu finden deswegen muss ich los , ich hab dich lieb und sein nett zu deinem Opa" mit einem Kuss auf die Wange verabschiedete ich mich von ihr und rannte in die Nacht hinaus.

Zu Fuß war ich schneller am Hale Haus als mit dem Auto also ran ich los. Die Äste die mich auf meinem begegneten Schnitten in meine Haut und rissen diese auf , jedoch kümmerte mich das nicht den schließlich heilten sie sofort wieder. In der Ferne hörte ich einen Uhu schreien und das Rasseln von Blätter als ein Reh darüber lief. Ich Atmete die frische Waldluft ein die ich so liebte. Mit Derek war ich früher oft im Wald der Geruch von Erde, den Tieren die hier lebten, das Wasser und die Natur die hier draußen war das war Dereks liebster. Ich konnte schon den Geruch von Asche und Feuer übernehmen, ich kam also den Hale Haus immer näher. Nun stand ich davor, früher war dieses ein wunderschönes Haus jedoch ist durch den Brand den Kate Argent verursacht hat nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Es sah nun eher aus wie eine Ruine die Front war noch zu erkennen sonst jedoch nicht mehr viel. Mit langsamen Schritten ging ich auf das Haus zu, mit jeden Schritt wuchs meine Angst und Nervosität ich kann m und mag mir nicht vorstellen was ich im inneren vorfinden werde ob ich mein Derek wiederfinden und in welcher Verfassung dieser ist. Mit einem krächzen öffne ich die Türe. Es ist dunkel nur durch einzelne Löcher in der Wand strömt licht rein. Ich sehe mich um vernehme jedoch nur den Geruch des Langsam modernen, verbannten Holz. Auch mit meinen Werwolf Sinnen höre ich nichts kein Herzschlag, keine Geräusche und auch keine anderen Emotionen. Ich sah mich im Haus um. Ich kannte das Haus zwar, jedoch wollte Derek nie wirklich das wir uns hier treffen. Er hatte sich ja dann auch das Loft geholt. Ab da an war das Hale Haus leer. Ich weiß nur das er bevor ich zu einem Werwolf wurde hier öfters den Vollmond verbracht hat. Als erstes war ich im Obergeschoss. Da ging ich in die großen Schlafzimmer. Das erste musste wohl Coras gewesen sein, da man noch einen alten Teddy sieht. Von diesem hat sie mir immer viel erzählt. Der nächste Raum war der von Peter den man kann noch Bücher erkennen und er hatte immer Bücher über alles mögliche. Die nächsten Räume waren die von Talia und der von Derek. Dereks kannte ich schon. Ich war einmal in ihm. Es ist wie als ob in ihm die Ruhe gefangen wäre. Der Raum ist so steril als ob es ein Gästezimmer wäre. Als ich oben nichts fand ging ich hinunter in den. Keller. Hier wurden die Hales damals festgehalten als Kate das Haus niederbrannte. Ich ging durch den langen Gang als ich plötzlich ein. Geruch vernahm der mir nur als zu bekannt war. "Derek" rief ich. Doch ich bemerkte den anderen Geruch zuspät. Ich bekam eine Injektion in den Nacken, ich hatte das Wolfswurz noch gerochen. Mein Blick wurde langsam verschwommen, jedoch als die Person näher kam sah ich das diese Dereks Jacke trug um ihren Geruch zu überdecken.

"Kate" sagte ich bevor ich in die Dunkelheit abtauchte.


End file.
